wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Ajah
of the Red Ajah.]] The Red Ajah of the Aes Sedai was, for nearly three thousand years, dedicated to locating men with the ability to channel and bringing them to the White Tower for gentling. Red sisters generally do not have friends outside of their Ajah, and upon donning the shawl are often forced to end any friendship with women not also of the Red. They bond no Warders, and have been at odds with the Blue Ajah for a millennium. The leader of the Red Ajah is known as the Highest. Size The Red is the largest Ajah, comprising approximately twenty percent of all sisters. |bwb}} Given that there are approximately one thousand Aes Sedai in total when the Dragon proclaimed himself, Red membership must stand at approximately two hundred. It also has the greatest concentration of Black sisters with at least forty-eight; however we have only learned the identity of five. After the purge or escape of so many Black sisters, the Seanchan Raid, the unfortunate expeditions of the Reds to kidnapping the Dragon or to put down the Black Tower, and where many of them were killed or captured and later turned to the Shadow, the total number of Red sisters is dramatically dropped and probably prior to the Last Battle remained only 130-140 Aes Sedai in this Ajah. Demographics Four Taraboner, two Cairhienin, two Domani, one Altaran, one Andoran, one Ghealdanin, one Illianer, one Kandori, one Murandian, and one Tairen. There are not many Domani Reds, and most of them are meaner than snakes caught in a fence. All remaining Red nationalities are unknown. History and Characteristics The Red Ajah focuses on castigate the wrong and dangerous use of the One Power which mostly consists in capturing male channelers and bringing them to the Tower for gentling. Also it means, especially in the past, to search and eradicate any group of female channelers who gathered outside the White Tower law. The Red has, for millennia, been seeking out men who can channel and gentling them. They do this mostly by detecting the residue of weaves made from saidin. The Ajah eyes-and-ears are specialized to signal all the strange events and other singularities that can be related with an improper use of the One Power. However, it is unlikely that the Red Ajah's purpose was, particularly when it was originally formed, solely to hunt down male channelers. Rather, the Red Ajah was likely more concerned with misuse of the One Power in general, and Reds travel also in search of wilders or other female channelers (for instance runaways or sent away from the Tower) to check their behaviour. In doing so probably they find also girls with the spark (or simply the ability to learn to channel) to bring back to the White Tower for training. It should be noted however that Aes Sedai do not specifically search for girls with the ability to channel; rather, they prefer girls come to them asking to be tested, preferably to the Tower itself. Dueling successfully against some Dreadlords in the Black Tower , Pevara revealed that the Reds are trained specifically to duel against stronger channelers, using any trick to win the fight. Also to overcome a stronger channeler the Reds often can use painful Stunning weaves. The Red Ajah and the Blue Ajah have never really been on good terms with each other. This is partly because the only two Amyrlins (until Siuan Sanche) to be officially stilled were Red, and both were replaced by Blues . The Blue and Red oppose each other very often, as a matter of course; at times, this opposition nearly brings the Hall of the Tower to a standstill . Also the White Ajah and the Green Ajah do not get along very well with the Reds, so they usually side with the Blue . On the contrary the Red Ajah usually is in good terms with the Gray Ajah and the Yellow Ajah, and the three of them form alliance in the Hall of the Tower. The Brown Ajah instead is usually neutral between this two alliances. Warders The Ajah has historically forbidden its members to bond Gaidin, though certainly the protection and benefits brought by the Warder bond would be a bonus for any Red, as capturing male channelers is a very dangerous occupation. Indeed, as a newly-raised Red sister, Pevara Tazanovni received a penance for saying she wished she had a Warder, and after becoming a Sitter has openly stated that Warders would make the Red Ajah's job easier. The majority of Red sisters claim they do not trust men, and so could not bear the intimacy and closeness brought by the bond. But many people attribute their lack of Gaidin to a supposed hatred for men, and in fact, it is said that many Red sisters hate all men in general, not just those who can channel. This certainly seems a valid reason to explain their lack of Warders, and may also explain the high prevalence of Red sisters who seem to prefer women sexually. Amyrlin Seats The only known Amyrlin Seats raised from the Red since the Breaking are Tetsuan, Bonwhin Meraighdin and Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. All three women have in some way or another allowed their jealousy, pride or anger to almost destroy the White Tower, and in the cases of Tetsuan and Bonwhin, this led them to being two of only three Amyrlins deposed and stilled since the beginning of the Age. Due to the distrust caused by Bonwhin, for another millennium after her raising there were no Amyrlins raised from the Red. By comparison, in the same amount of time, the Blue Ajah has had eleven sisters raised to the Amyrlin Seat. Because in the election of an Amyrlin Seat is needed the maximum consensus in the Hall (which means unanimity) it can be supposed that eleven times the Red Sitters voted for Blue sisters (or maybe left the Hall), putting away their animosity to the Blues for the good of the White Tower. Elaida's greed weakened the Tower so, that one third of the Aes Sedai fled Tar Valon and left the Tower defenseless during the Seanchan attack, causing the Amyrlin's kidnapping. Future for the Red Ajah Now that saidin ''has been cleansed and the Black Tower has been formed, the Red Ajah's main purpose is unclear. It has been suggested by the Highest, much to their extreme displeasure, that Red sisters should bond Asha'man, to try to control them. Egwene also told Silviana that the misuse of the One Power is still to be castigated. But whatever the future holds, most Red sisters have likely pushed that thought aside, to be worried about after Tarmon Gai'don. That is, if they survive the Last Battle and the world remains intact. Leaders The Highest of the Red Ajah is Tsutama Rath, and as such she wields a huge amount of power within the Ajah. The Highest is considered an equal of the Amyrlin herself among the Reds. The former Highest was Galina Casban. Currently the Sitters in the Hall of the Tower for the Red are Barasine, Raechin Connoral and Viria Connoral. Former Red sitters were Pevara Tazanovni, Teslyn Baradon, Duhara Basaheen, Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, Javindhra Doraille, Toveine Gazal, Amira Moselle, Lirene Doirellin and the same Tsutama. List of Amyrlin Seats from the Red Ajah Despite being the largest Ajah, the Red only managed to raise three known Amyrlins. These Amyrlins brought the White Tower a bad reputation, which caused the deposition of the first two. The third usurped the Amyrlin Seat and was only acknowledged by one third of the Aes Sedai. * Tetsuan 5(+8) (Unknown - c. 1200 AB) * Bonwhin Meraighdin (c. FY 939 - c. FY 992) * Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan 13(1) (999 NE - 1000 NE) List of current Red sisters (with ''saidar strength) :See also Category:Red Ajah es:Ajah Rojo Category:Red Ajah